Fortune
by bubbersgod
Summary: A fortune teller tells Natsu his future. NatsuXLucy. Lemon, you have been warned.


I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. This is a fan made story only.

Ok this is a Lemon people so if you aren't into that sort of thing just leave.

* * *

Fortune

Natsu is on his way to Lucy's house and notices a new shop. "Fortune" The sign flashed in brilliant colors. He decides to check it out. He walks in to find it rather dark within. The room was small with a few decorations and shelves covered in candles. The front of the shop had a counter with a register and behind it was a door. Natsu walks up to the counter and yells for someone. A man in a black cloak so large no part of him can be seen walks through the door. Natsu pays a hefty 75,000 Jewel for the mans fortune. He huffs in disbelief and frustration after paying, and soon after fallows the man through the door behind the counter. The room he was now in was small and lit the same as the other room, by candles.

The man speaks, "Ok boy this is how it works, I tell you your fortune. The fortunes I receive come from my magic. I can not give specific info, only what I see in your future. I look into your eyes for a moment and I capture your fortune with my magic. Fortunes are like videos that play at random around you. Your future happenings escape through your spirit resonating around you. Every day a different fortune plays before it happens. This provides a way to look into the future for me. But I can only tell what I see in this fortune, I can not seek one not being played that day, understood?" Natsu nods and the man looks Natsu in the eyes, His eyes were pitch black, but he soon closed them.

"I see you with a girl... She has blonde hair... She is crying on your shoulder... You pick her head up... She looks you in the face... You say something... She kisses you... You look shocked... She tells you something... You kiss her back... That is your fortune boy."

"Wait blonde hair? I got to go man thank you!" Natsu runs out of the shop in search of Lucy. She is not at her house so he looks at the guild. She isn't there so he asks for help finding her. Someone tells him she went back home after receiving mail. Now he runs back to her house. He invites himself in (Shocker) and runs to her room. She is lying on her bed crying. He approaches her quietly and asks her what is wrong.

"I was attacked earlier." Natsu is confused so he asks, "And?" She replies, "He beat me and... and..." She looks up at him with a look of true pain and horror. She is seriously hurt. "He tried to rape me!" Natsu's eyes widen and his mouth drops. "DID HE?" Natsu yelled with tears in his eyes. She shakes her head no, "He was just about to get it in when Erza saved me." He lets out a long winded "phew!" and closes his eyes. He lifts her up and hugs her while she is still crying. "You see nothing to be scared of. We will always protect you Lucy." He picks her head up with one hand so she is looking at him. She was still crying. She was scared so bad that this sort of thing could happen again. But he speaks, "You are one of us you know. We will never let anyone do such a thing."

She closes her eyes and leans in. She kisses him. Her lips connect with his and he opens his eyes wide open. Natsu's thoughts, "Oh my god! It's like he said! She is kissing me!" She stops kissing him to whisper in his ear, "I want my first time to be with you Natsu. I love you. I don't want some evil guy to take it from me. I want it to be you Natsu..." He blushes and kisses her back. Now his tongue makes a show, flicking and swirling in her mouth and around her tongue. Her knees even buckle a little. He grabs her tight so she doesn't fall.

"Natsu... Will you be my first tonight? I want it so nobody can do it. I want it to be with someone I love." He removes his vest and scarf. "If that is what you truly want Lucy." He kisses her but this time he lifts her and places her on her bed. The continue kissing for a minute or two. She throws her shirt across the room and removes her shorts. she is in nothing but a bra and panties. He blushes a little, he has seen her in a bikini before but he never expected more, this time he new she was going to be naked soon and even more, he has to make love to her.

She works the bra strap and it falls. Natsu gasps as her breasts bounce out of the bra. He is crimson red now. She is so beautiful and he has never done this before so naturally he is nervous. She blushes a little as well. She has never been seen by another man naked besides the man whom tried to rape her. She was almost as nervous as Natsu. Natsu breaks the silence, "Lucy your so beautiful!" She smiles and kisses him again. He sneaks his pants off while she kisses him. She opened her eyes to find a stark naked Natsu.

Lucy's mind, "OH... MY... GOD... That thing is huge! I don't think I can handle this!" Natsu notices her shocked look and crosses his legs. "Whats wrong with it?" She maintains a solid frozen blush, "It's huge!" Natsu smiles "OH that's ok I wont hurt you. I'll only go as deep as you can take, unless you don't want to anymore." She slowly removes her panties. She spreads her legs and pulls Natsu to her opening. He gulps and enters at her command. She yelps a little, which startles Natsu. "Don't worry I'll take it easy." He kisses her and runs his fingers through her hair. He moves in very slow. He gets a few inches deep and she claws into his back and makes a noise into his mouth. He takes this as a sign to stop so he begins to slowly pull out.

He breaks from the kiss and continues to pull out slowly. Even going slow and not deep, she was tight and he was enjoying it. He grabbed her left breast earning a long winded moan of pleasure. He leaned in to kiss a trail up her neck. Her back arched a little and she clawed into him when he was going to deep. He just kissed her and kept going as she pleased. Finally he couldn't take it and inched all of his member into her slowly. He got a few inches in and she clenched up and clawed just like before only this time he kept going. She clawed deeper but he kept going. He had it all in when she broke the kiss and yelped, "Stop Natsu it hurts!" He slowly started pulling out again but this time she quivers in bliss. She starts letting out little sounds of pleasure. "Are you sure you don't want me to go that deep? You seem to like it as long as I go slow like this." He moved even slower torturing her.

"N..No N..Natsu! Stop going so slow! Your teasing me! He goes at the normal rate. They kiss more and Natsu grasps both her breasts, working into them as he thrusts slowly in and out of her. He clouds up fighting the urge to finish. She pulls his head close so she can tell him to go faster. He winces a little, he was already trying hard enough not to finish right now but now she wants it faster. He goes faster and surprisingly enough this helps him regain composure. She was moaning loudly with pleasure now. She grabbed him tight and her walls closed tight on him. She shook a little and squirted on him. He couldn't hold it anymore. He exploded inside her and they both fell.

Lucy panting, "That was amazing!" Natsu smiled and hugged her. "I'm glad we both enjoyed it!" Natsu kissed her. He couldn't help but think of the fortune teller in the shop. He has to bring her to him the next day.

* * *

Well that was it. Review and fave if you want!


End file.
